True Love Lasts Forever
by Hate-Everything
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy..Draco has an unbelieveable fansination with Hermoine but he can't explain it. Hermione plays hard to get,but eventually admits her feelings for someone...She is stuck inbetween choices...with only one that she can choose
1. FASCINATION

Disclaimer: I don't own anything harry potter, even thought that would be kinda awesome. PLOT belongs to me, characters and places belong to the best author ever: J.K Rowling.

(A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be that good, but I hope you like it.)

I saw her in the middle of the hall looking as pretty as ever. Who was that girl? I wanted to know her. She turned and started walking my way. It was Hermione Granger. Wait! Hermione Granger? Her? Beautiful? That couldn't be right.

I stared a little bit closer. It was definitely her. Ewwww, I thought Granger was pretty? What in the world was wrong with me?

Then she saw me staring, I slowly turned my head away, hoping she didn't notice that much.

She walked up to me. "I saw you staring at me. So are you planning to do something to me or do you just fancy me?"

"A Malfoy will never in a million years fancy a _Granger._ Something must just be wrong with your eyes."

"No, I'm pretty sure of what I saw, but I'll believe you, just for your reputation's sake."

She strolled away, as if we had never even said a word to each other.

Everyone is the entire school hate Hermione. She was a prat who thought she knew everything. Plus she was in Gryffindor. Slytherin's were the all-time rival of Gryffindor's. For some reason they just didn't like us, but we just tried to make their lives hell.

"Hey, Draco, What you been up to?" Blaise asked, all out of character.

"Nothing, just been walking around the corridors."

"HA! You've been looking for a new _buddy_?"

"Sure, yeah whatever." At that point Blasie started to blabber about something, but I couldn't pay attention because that is when she walked in.

I looked her from head to toe. That hair wasn't the best, but it looked great on her. Her big eyes that went perfect with her luscious lips. He full breasts were the perfect size and they fit her body. And her hips were the loveliest hips I had ever seen. She was right, I did fancy her.

"Right, Draco?"

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Ummm, no, but to tell you the truth I don't really care. I gotta go to the common room. I have a one and a half foot essay for potions I have due tomorrow."

Right on cue Hermione left the Great Hall and I followed her out.


	2. Ginny

Disclaimer: (Bob) Hi everyone. Yeah… Well Athena doesn't own any of this stuff except the plot thingy. (Athena) Hey! Well Bob wasn't supposed to say anything but he did and well yeah oh well. Anyways what he said I don't own the characters or the places, but the plot belong to me. This is just a made up story for fun. Just please don't sue me.

(A/N: So I can see that there aren't that many people reading this yet but I will get there because I am determined. Well shout out to my bestie Sarah for getting me hooked on fanfiction….but yeah I guess I will start the story now.)

POV: Hermione

As I walked out of the Great Hall I felt eyes staring at me, but I didn't know what to think about it and just continued on walking. I met up with Ginny in the corridor.

We had planned to study in the common room and headed up there. Once we got to the common room we sat down with our books and were quiet for a while.

I sighed.

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"If I tell you this you have to promise that you won't tell anybody. Not Harry. Not Ron. Nobody. You promise?"

"Yeah, of course, just tell me before I die of suspense."

"Okay, so when I was standing in the hall earlier I felt someone staring at me so I turned around and saw it was Draco. He was looking at me like he fancied me."

"Bullshit! He does not fancy you. He fancies Pansy."

"But you didn't see how he was looking at me. He was looking at me like I was beautiful."

"Bloody hell. This shit is so funny. I have to tell Ron."

"NO! You promised. Remember?"

"Damn, I shouldn't have done that. Want to start over?"

"No, you promised and you have to keep that promise."

"Ugh, Alright. Little Miss Kill Joy."

"I just don't think that my boyfriend would want to know that Draco fancies me."

"Draco doesn't fancy you. He just is planning something against you and Ron might not like that considering the fact that you're his girlfriend."

"Okay, I'm done arguing with you, believe what you want."

"Whatever. I'm tired and since tomorrow is Friday I want to get some extra sleep in, so I'm going to go to sleep."

She went upstairs and I left the common room to go find Draco.

She saw Blaise from a distance and called out to him. "Blaise! Hey, Blaise!" He came running over to me. "Have you seen Draco?"

"No, why? Because I have been looking for him for like an hour and I can't find him."

"Well, I haven't seen him and I really have some stuff to ask him. It's really important."

"I'll tell you if I see him."

"Alright, thanks."

I walked off and looked for him in every corner of the Hogwarts Grounds but just couldn't find him."

(A/N: So, I'm done with this chapter and I hoped you liked it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Please? Uhm well I will get to writing the next chapter ASAP and I will post it within one to two days.)


	3. Morning

Disclaimer: Bob, Barber, Athena, Peanut, Thee-Thee, Thena, Tena, Minerva, Joye, nor Singleton own the nouns in this fanfiction. They all own the plot and nothing else. They hope to take over the harry potter writer: J.K. Rowling, someday, but that day is not today.

(A/N: well, so I started writing this as soon as **DoneDiedLastYear **reviewed, because she will kill me if I don't. Okay, so about y'all saying that Blaise needs to be meaner, there is a reason that he isn't mean to Hermione, I just haven't expressed it yet. You'll just have to see what it is, because I barely know what it is, it could change, because my mind has a mind of its own. But trust me I will explain that in one of the future chapters, it might even be in this one, just read and find out.)

POV: Draco

I had followed Hermione all night the previous night. She was looking for someone or something, but I didn't know what or who. I followed her for about 3 hours and she come up empty-handed.

I was exhausted. Classes were never good when I was tired.

The first class that was up was Potions. I hopped out of bed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast after I got ready for the day. I was completely famished.

I scarfed down my breakfast and went to wait by the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, with the portrait of the big ass, ugly fat lady.

I waited for 20 minutes and she came out with her awful looking boyfriend, Ron.

"What are you doing out here Malfoy?"

"Nothing that you need you to worry your traitor ass about."

That silenced him.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Hermione questioned.

I had to stay in character, especially in front of others.

"What makes you think that I would tell a filthy Mudblood, like yourself, if I didn't tell the blood-traitor that's your boyfriend?"

Her cheeks flushed the slightest red. She looked so damn pretty. Weasley didn't even defend her. Showed what kind of boyfriend he was.

They strolled away hand-in-hand with each other and Ron mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

I envied Ron. Not because of the way that he looked, but because he had that girl I wanted, no, I needed with every fiber of my being.

(A/N: So I know that this chapter was short. I guess I'm kinda known for that thing, but I promise that I will try to make that next chapter longer. I actually like writing fanfiction, since I am putting writing my book on halt right now til' I can type up all the chapters. Thanks for reading this, but I would appreciate it if you were to review and review like crazy.)


	4. Potions Class

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter persons, places, or things. Me own plot. Me just want to write.

(A/N: it is currently 1:30 in the morning in Texas. I am writing this in my notebook and I can't stop until I get writer's block or my mom tells me that it is too late for a 13-year-old to be up. Anyways, I am holding off on publishing these until tomorrow, well really later today because I am trying to give people a chance to wait after the second chapter. S o please read and hopefully enjoy.)

POV: Draco

I rushed to Potions hoping that I wouldn't be late and when I walked through the doors I was early.

Snape came up to me. "Mr. Malfoy it would be wise of you to not bust into a professor's classrooms unannounced. You may get hurt."

"Yes, professor. I will be more careful next time."

"That's good, now have a seat and wait for your classmates to enter."

I sat down in my usual seat and within minutes the crowds of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were gushing in. They sat down and when the last 6th year, Snape silenced the class.

"Okay class. Today we will be starting polyjuice potions. I will put you in pairs and you will be with the same person for the next month."

The class sighed, all but me. I was kind of excited about doing a polyjuice potion.

"So here goes the pairs," He started to name off a whole bunch of the sixth years and they started to get up and move. I didn't start to listen until he called Harry's name. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

A huge smile ran across my face. I was getting to work with the girl of my dreams for a whole month. I looked over at her and she had a disgusted but curios look on her face.

I gathered my things and went over to sit by her. Snape finished listing the pairs and told us which page to flip to and told us to begin.

"Oh crap, I forgot my book."

"I guess we'll just have to share mines."

"Yeah, I guess we will."

I gathered the ingredients and began to follow the directions.

"So…"

"So?"

"Well, I told Ginny about-"

"Who?"

"Ginny. You know Ron's sister?"

"Ron has a sister?"

"Yes, the one with the red hair and freckles just like him. I was saying that I told her about you staring at me and how it looked like you thought I was beautiful and I wanted to know if you fancy me."

"How couldn't I fancy you? You're gorgeous. I'm sorry about calling you a filthy Mudblood, but I had to stay in character. But did you see how Ron didn't defend you about it? You should break up with him and be my girlfriend. I would actually defend you. And I could show you _things_ that he couldn't."

"No, I love Ron. Just because you fancy me now doesn't mean that anything between us changes."

"Well we are going to be stuck with each other in here for at least the next month, so we might as well make the best out of it. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

POV: Hermione

I looked at him. I really looked at him for the first time in my entire life. He has the best blond hair ever and it went perfect with his slivery-gray eyes. I looked at his arms and his chest, you wouldn't believe it, he actually had muscles and he was really good looking. He was a sexgod.

No I had to snap out of it. Draco wasn't the one I loved, Ron was. And it didn't matter that Ron wasn't as perfect as the Slytherin Sexgod, but he was real and he belonged to me.

POV: Draco

"So what do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything," I responded.

She began to tell me everything from the time when she was born. Unfortunately, potion was over and we had to go to the next class.

On the way out we hugged and I resisted the urge to kiss her. I couldn't kiss her because she was taken by a man, not that much of a man, but a man nonetheless.

(A/N: So it is currently 2:07 in the morning in Texas and I can tell you I am surprised and satisfied with this. I didn't know where this was going and I still don't but I g8uess we will see. The next chapter is going to reveal why Blaise is so nice to Hermione. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.)


	5. Blaise and Ginny

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is going to be real simple. Blah, Blah, Blah. Mhmmmm…. Yep, I don't own none of the HP character or places, they belong to you-know-who and if you don't know who you-know-who is well shame on you. Plot belongs to me.

(A/N: Well, now it is currently 2:13 in the morning in Texas and I am still writing. This chapter will reveal why Blaise is so nice to Hermione. To **Immortaldreaming**: please shut the hell up with all of the stupid comments about how she should've said this and he should've done this, I know what I'm doing and I don't need your help. Everything I do, I do it for a reason)

POV: Hermione

It was finally time for dinner. Everyone entered the Great Hall. Blaise came up to me looking all anxious.

"Hey, Blaise."

"Hi, Hermione."

"What do you need?"

"Well I just… ummm….wanted to ummm…"

"Just spit it out."

"Ummm, okay. I wanted to know if you would as Ginny out for me. I have been trying to be nice to you and others so I can earn respect from her. Do you think that she will go out on a date with me?"

"I don't know Blaise; I'll have to ask her. I will give you your answer after dinner."

"Alright, thanks, meet me in the library." We both went our separate ways and sat down at our houses' table.

I sat down directly in front of Ginny, so I wouldn't forget as to ask her about Blaise.

Everyone sat and ate and when most were full and left out of the Great Hall, I told Ginny about the exchange between Draco and I, all but the hug.

"So he does fancy you? Wow."

"I told you. I think Draco is actually pretty nice when he isn't being a total ass."

"Who would have known it?"

"Oh! Dammit! I have something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Okay, so Blaise came up t me before I sat down for supper and he asked me if you wanted to go out with him."

"Uhhhhh….WOW. That was unexpected. But he has been acting nice lately and he is kinda cute, so I guess I will."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you. You finally have a boyfriend."

"Hey! I've had boyfriends before."

"I'm talking about a boyfriend we that we can all see."

"That's offensive."

"I was jus playing around with you. Don't get too offended."

"Okay, just don't offend me and I will be alright."

"Well, I have to go to the library, see you later."

"Bye."

As I headed out of the Great Hall I felt eyes on me again, but when I looked there wasn't anyone there.

POV: Draco

I stalker her out of the Great Hall into the library where she met up with my best friend Blaise.

POV: Hermione

I met up with Blaise in the library just like we had planned.

"So, what she say?"

"She said yes. How about I plan a date for you two tomorrow night?"

"That sounds good. Thank you, Hermione." We hugged and I was on my way to make the preparations.

POV: Draco

They started chatting, but I couldn't hear it because I was too far away. They hugged. Why did they hug? I was going to get to the bottom of it

(A/N: So now it is 2:47 in the morning in Texas and I have decided that I will stop writing right now and continue at a later hour. I didn't really want to end it, but it wasn't getting to the point and my hand was starting to hurt from writing so much. Plus, I'm tired, but not really that tired. I can probably do the whole thing again where I stay up for 41 hours straight, but I don't have Facebook apps to distract me from time, so I am limited to passing out. Anyways, hoped you loved it. I work hard when I write and I would love for you to review. Constructive criticism, please? Anyways I better stop writing before my mom walks in and I get in trouble. Plus, my hand and my arm are hurting terribly. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: So you might know after the 5 chapters that I don't own any of the HP things, but just in case you don't, here it goes… Athena Singleton doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. She owns the plot and doesn't take credit for the creation of the Wizarding World in the Harry Potter books, which are the most awesome books ever!

(A/N: So I just got done typing the last chapter and I am currently writing this down in my notebook. I was completely happy about that last chapter and hope I will be able to address the whole hugging thing that my friend Maysie was worried about. If I can't address it in this chapter i will try to in the chapters to come, but I already have some ideas of events that are going to happen throughout the fanfiction, I just have to build up to them.)

POV: Hermione

I was going to be extremely busy. I had to plan Blaise's and Ginny's date. When I was done talking to Blaise in the Library I left and went straight upstairs to look at Ginny's wardrobe. She didn't have much, but I made do with what she did have.

I found a gorgeous, silky, dark blue dress just as Ginny entered.

"Hey, Hermione. What 'cha doing?"

"Nothing I'm just looking for something for you to wear on your date with Blaise tomorrow afternoon. Where did you get this?" I asked holding up the dress.

"Oh that. It was my mom's. She gave it to me to wear on special occasions."

"It's beautiful, but it looks like it has barely been worn. But this what you're going to be wearing for your date."

"That? Oh no, no, no….. I can't."

"This is a special occasion, isn't it?"

"It's only a first date, nothing exciting."

"But, Gin, I want to go all out for this date, because I've never been able to experience a real date and I want this one to be perfect."

"You sound like my mom."

"I do not sound like Molly. I just want you to love this date."

"Alright just don't try to include me in anything because I'll just say no to everything because I want it to be a _normal _date."

She just laughed and briskly walked out of the room. I guessed she had somewhere important to be.

POV: Draco

After seeing Blaise and Hermione have a secret but brief meeting in the library I decided on watching Blaise and Hermione closer to make sure that Blaise wasn't trying to steal her away from me. There was no way in hell that I was going to let that happen.

POV: Hermione

After finding the dress, I found the perfect pair of heels to go with it. Ginny was going to look exquisite.

It turns out that I had passed out in the common room, preparing for a date that I knew I would never have.

I already knew that the date would be in the Room of Requirement because it would have everything I needed for the date, including the food.

I had yet decided on what would be the best color for Blaise to wear on his date. I looked over the swatches of fabric and decided on gray with a few splotches on the same deep blue from Ginny's dress. The date was going to be perfect.

After getting dressed for the day in a hurry I woke Ginny up from her sleep. The day was going to be stressful

"Gin, you awake?"

"No, I'm just lying here almost dead."

"Wake up Gin. We have a lot to do today. I have to dress you for your date." At those words she jumped straight up.

"Why couldn't I just go to Hogsmeade like the rest of the godforsaken people in Hogwarts who are third year and up? But, no, you had to plan a date between me and Blaise didn't you?"

"I wanted to do it as quick as possible. And keep in mind that you aren't the only one missing Hogsmeade. I also planned to do the date today so you two could have your privacy, considering the fact that most people third year and up are going to be gone."

"Ugh, let me have one more hour of sleep."

"It's already 9:30. What time are you planning to sleep until?"

"I'm planning on sleeping forever. Everlasting sleep is the best. That means no stupid dates that your friend makes you go on."

I just chuckled. Ginny was extremely grumpy for some unknown reason.

"Accio pillow and blanket." Ginny's pillow and blanket came flying toward me and I caught them.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up. Happy now?"

"Very, I have so much to do to get you ready. This is going to stress me out." I sighed.

"So, what do you need to do first?"

"Well, we have to eat first."

"I'm not really hungry; I ate a lot last night."

"Alright. I'm not hungry either. So I guess since it is only 9:45 we have an hour to spare and then I can start to prepare you. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep!" She replied plopping back down on the bed.

"Okay, but I'm coming back in an hour."

"Fine with me," she mumbled already half asleep.

"An hour."

"Alright just leave!"

I exited out of the room and went down the stairs to the common room. I collected what I had left there and began to make the suit. After I was done I realized that it been an hour and a half and I ran up to the room to wake Ginny from her nap.

"Ginny," I whispered as I shook her awake. "C'mon, it has been an hour and a half."

She moaned and sat up. "Why does sleep have to end?"

"Because we have to be successful in life. There are more important things in life that sleeping."

"I beg to differ, but there are more important things in life than dates, like sleeping."

"Oh not this again."

"Why not this again? I hate dates."

"Why have you been acting so weird lately? I've been skipping classes and you've been skipping classes and last week you were acting a little funny, now this. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, are you going to get me ready or not?"

"Yeah, you go take a shower and I'll be back afterward."

I walked out and grabbed the suit for Blaise and went to find him. I didn't have to search long; he was waiting by the entrance to the Great Hall, as if he knew that I was looking for him and that that was that first place I was going to check.

"Hey, Blaise," I said as I handed him the suit.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I gotta go."

"Okay, but be ready by 3."

"Alright, stupid Mudblood," he mumbled under his breath, hoping I wouldn't notice.

"See you later," I said trying my damnedest to not say anything back

I made my way back to the dormitories and, sure enough, when I got there Ginny was waiting on her bed in a towel.

POV: Draco

I had slept in because I wasn't going to Hogsmeade. I was going to follow Hermione to make sure that she wasn't doing anything that I wouldn't approve of.

(A/N: I know Draco sounds stalkerish, but he has to stalk her because he's obsessed and he would die if Hermione was "cheating" on him even though she is with Ron.)

POV: Draco

When I went into the common room I found Blaise with a suit, which was unusual for him because he was a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy.

"What's the suit for?"

"A date."

"With?" I asked as I thought, "Please don't let it be Hermione."

"Ginny."

"Ginny who?"

"Ginny Weasley. Red hair and freckles. Related to Ron Weasley."

"Oh, that Ginny Weasley. Why would you ever go on a date with a blood traitor like her?"

"At least I don't fancy Mudbloods! I saw when you hugged Granger," he spat out her name continuing, "You love her a lot."

I was utterly shocked, how did he know that?

"I- I don't love her," I retorted stunned. The truth was that I was completely infatuated with her and I did love her, but I wasn't willing to admit it.

"Don't play that shit with me Malfoy!"

I walked out not turning back. I was going tot tell Hermione how I felt.

POV: Hermione

I had gotten Ginny into her dress and started on her hair. I decided on curling it so I too out a curling iron.

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle device that curls your hair, my mom uses it all the time," I replied as I plugged it in. I was lucky that Hogwarts had electric sockets.

When I was done curling her hair I did her makeup, a smoky eye and a nude lip. I took two steps back and looked at her.

"How do I look?"

"You're so pretty."

"Thanks."

"Alright put on the heels and meet me at the Room of Requirement in 5 minutes."

I went to meet Blaise at the entrance to the Great Hall. He was ready and he looked as handsome as ever.

We walked in silence to the Room of Requirement and Ginny was waiting. It was exactly 3:15.

"Woe, you're beautiful."

"You look nice too."

They entered the Room of Requirement and it was the last I saw of them.

(A/A: FINALLY! It has ended. You might be wondering why it took me so long to write this and it's because I haven't had much time to write. I also couldn't get to the point fast enough, but I'm done and I loved it. This is officially the longest chapter I have written and I hope you liked it. Review, please. Next chapter coming ASAP.)


	7. Abnormal Actions

Disclaimer: I'm a pretty good writer but not _that _good. My writing style isn't even like that of J. K. Rowling. Therefore, there is no way that I could have written the Harry Potter Books, which means I do not own any of the characters or places. This is my plot and no one else's. I do not take credit for the creation of the Wizarding World.

(A/N: So I'm a little tired of writing since the last chapter but I'm going to write this anyways. this is going to start out as someone else's point of view, no Hermione's or Draco's. So please keep that in mind when you're reading. I don't expect this to be an extremely good chapter but this is where the Rating comes in so I hope you enjoy.)

POV: Ginny

When we entered the Room of Requirement I stood there in the doorway and looked upon my surroundings. It looked absolutely magnificent.

Blaise walked ahead of me and pulled out a chair. I strolled over to him and sat down. Blaise went over to the other side of the table and sat down.

In the background there was muggle music playing, I hadn't recognized the singer but I listened to the lyrics:

_Sexy as you wanna be_

_You're sexier than any girl I have ever seen_

_I just be staring when you walking through the hood_

_Because you be looking so damn good_

At that point I stopped listening because Blaise had said something.

"What," I asked nervously.

"You're sexy today."

"So in other words I'm not sexy on normal days?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that you look sexier than you normally do. You're so beautiful."

"Okay," Awkward silence. "So why do you have a sudden interest in me?"

"One day I noticed you standing in the corridor and I thought you were so pretty. I started to ask around to find out who you were and people asked me why I wanted to know and I told them because I fancied you. They said that you would never go on a date with me because I wasn't nice enough; I changed the way I acted and finally built up the courage to have someone ask you out on a date for me."

POV: Blaise

What I had explained to Ginny was only the half-truth. I did ask around to find out who she was but it wasn't because I fancied her, it was because I need to get laid and she looked very fuckable. But, of course, I wasn't going to tell her that.

POV: Ginny

We began to eat, Shepard's Pie. It wasn't too good but it would do.

"Ow," I said my shoulder hurting.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, my shoulders have been hurting all day. It's painful."

"Would you like me to give you a shoulder rub?"

(A/N: The shoulder rub is all a part of the plan.)

"Yeah, that would be okay."

He stopped picking at his dinner and got up, heading over to me. He began to rub my shoulders, he was good at it.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, just a little bit harder." He started to dig in harder and I nearly moaned, it felt so good.

"Like this?"

"Yes, where did you learn this from?"

"Nowhere. I guess I just have magical hands. You know you really are beautiful," he mentioned, off topic, looking into my eyes.

I really wanted to kiss him. I leaned in closer and was, almost instantly, enveloped in a passionate kiss.

Blaise worked his hands from my shoulders, down my arms and eventually to the small of my back, where he pulled me closer, our bodies practically becoming one.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, playing with it. He made his way down my neck, kissing every inch as he got closer to my breasts.

I stepped back, snapping out of my trance.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," I took a deep breath and continued. "It isn't me."

"He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Come on, just a little fun." He grabbed my waist pulling me close to his chest.

"No, Blaise. I don't want to."

"You do if I say you do," he growled.

I was becoming scared. I didn't bring my wand and I knew that Slytherin's always had theirs with them, in case of emergency. No way of defending myself.

"What do you want from me?" Tears were running down my cheeks as I realized I was hopeless.

"Sex, I want to have fun…"

She sobbed as she took of her heels.

"You want to take my dress of or do you want me to do it?"

"Strip for me, you hoe."

"I need you to unzip the dress."

He got up and I practically flinched. He unzipped the dress and went to sit at the table.

I pulled the dress off, stripped down to my matching Victoria Secret underwear set.

He poured two glasses of firewhiskey. "Drink this."

"I don't drink."

"Your dare question me? Now drink this!"

He handed me the glass and I smelt it. It smelt horrible. I tasted it, it tasted worse than it smelt. I gulped it down as fast as I could hoping not to taste it.

He took the glass from me and poured another as he took a swig from his own. He handed it back to me and I sipped it as he sat back down.

"Give me a lap dance."

"I don't really know how."

"Just shake your ass in my face and grind on me. I want you to get me hard."

I strutted over to him shyly. I did as he said and within a few minutes I could see his erection through his pants

"Oh yeah, I'm hard now." He pulled his suit jacket off. "Take off my shirt. Come on, strip me."

I sat on his lap, feeling his erection poke me. I started to unbutton his shirt, starting with the top button. When I got to the third button he began to kiss me forcefully. I just went with it, trying to make it seem real. I continued unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling with the last button.

As I unbuttoned the last button I slid his shirt off and he started yo nibble on my ear.

"Say you love me."

"I love you, Blaise."

"Say it like you mean it," he told me as he dug his nails into my back.

"I love you. You are the only one for me, Blaise. You are my lover," I said adding as much emotion as I could, nearly crying.

He pushed me off of him, going behind me, unlatching my bra, sliding it off, as my breasts became exposed. He threw it aside.

He reached around me to cup my breasts, squeezing them hard.

"You have good breasts, they're big."

I sort of cringed away from him. He moved to the front of me, kissing me, once again. He slid his hands down my back, reaching my ass, pulling my lacey thong off.

I was naked in front of a boy I barely knew. he took two steps back and he ran his eyes up and down my body, smiling while doing so, liking what he saw.

He cleared everything off of the dinner table in one swipe, laying me on it. He started kissing me on my neck and made his way down to my breasts, where he stopped. He sucked on my left breast, leaving a hickey. As he did that I began to pre-cum, feeling wetness.

He kissed his way down to my belly button, then past it and I realized where he was headed.

He made it to his destination and began to lick vigorously. He plunged his tongue deep inside me and I almost jumped.

He took his tongue out of me and started to make out with me. I could taste myself on his lips. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, and then pulled away, getting a mouth full of firewhiskey. He spat it into my mouth and I nearly choked/ I swallowed it.

I could see his full length out in front of me. A good six inches. He laid on top of me and began to knead my breasts.

He put his dick right in front of my vagina, touching the clit.

"Beg for me."

"I will not beg for a rapist," I spat. My body wanted him, wanted him to go deep inside me, but my mind didn't want it by force. I would have preferred someone who wasn't playing games with me from the start.

POV: Blaise

I was sorry for what I was about to do to Ginny. I didn't want to hurt her, but she should have complied.

I hadn't meant to mislead her. I wanted her to be mine and mine only.

Everything didn't go down as expected. I had made a wrong decision. But that feeling was not as strong as the feeling of love for Ginny. Yes, I loved her. I barely knew her but when you love a person you know it on the spot and you don't question it.

I came out on my trance and realized that I had already plunged deep into Ginny. I was making involuntary moves.

I stopped, willing my body under control.

POV: Ginny

Out of the blue, he stopped. He offered me his hand and I tool it, he pulled me up off of the table.

We were both panting.

"Put your clothes back on please."

I found my Victoria Secret Set and slipped them back on, feeling raw. I put my dress on and Blaise zipped it up caringly. I put my heels back on and watched him, still panting.

"I'm-sorry-Ginny-I-didn't-mean for that- to happen. I don't-know what came-over me. Please-forgive me."

POV: Blaise

She didn't even look at me after I apologized. She left. Just like that, no goodbye, she just walked out. We had been there for a little over 6 hours doing what, exactly?

I was going to make it up to her, I didn't know how, but I was.

I seriously what had come over me, I had raped Ginny Weasley. Defenseless Ginny Weasley. That was out of character, something was wrong.

(A/N: Yay….done! Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing it even though at times I had writers block, I easily came over it. [The song is credited to: The Stunnaz….the title is Sexy As You Wanna Be.] As you can see the rating finally came into it and I hope you liked getting a peek into Blaise's and Ginny's love life. This isn't just going to be some random chapter in the story. It will tie into the whole fanfiction. If you have any suggestions or questions please review. Otherwise I hope you found this chapter tot be pleasing. [please review, even if it is just telling me that it sucks or that it's good, review] Until next time, enjoy your life!)


	8. After Effects

Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you know that I don't own an of the Harry Potter things so I'm going to save you the trouble. SIKE! I take absolutely no credit of any of the things from the Wizarding World. J. K. Rowling owns the idea of the Wizarding World even though one day, in the near or distant future, I will sue her for stealing my idea…. Just kidding. The idea belongs to her and I would appreciate it if I wasn't sued for using her characters/ places in this fanfiction.

(A/N: Okay, I just got done writing the last chapter[I wrote this like 4 weeks ago] and thanks to Sarah (**DoneDiedLastYear**) I thought of an idea because she left me sitting here and left me to my thoughts. When I informed her of this she got extremely happy and began to hug herself. [She's weird] I will try to make this quick because my ide won't come until the next chapter or the chapter after that. ENJOY!)

POV: Hermione

I had stayed up until 11:30 waiting for Ginny to come back, but she hadn't so I went to the dormitories, passing out in my bed.

I had guessed that Blaise and Ginny had hit it off.

When I woke up, I went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I was surprised to be met by only scattered Gryffindor's, about 3 or 4 Hufflepuff's, several Ravenclaw's and about 2 Slytherin's.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny, she looked kind of distant.

"What's going on?" I asked. She was quiet, so I asked again.

"Nothing, can you just leave me alone?"

"No, I want to know what went on yesterday. Did you kiss him? What did you talk about?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Hermione!" She exclaimed as she stormed off.

I wondered what her problem was. I was going to get to the bottom of it. She had never blown up like that, at least not towards me.

(A/N: This is officially the shortest chapter that I have ever written. I'm sorry that it took so long, especially after that last chapter, I just left you hanging. I've just been so busy. I just started track and then I have had tons of homework… I will have to start on the next chapter ASAP! REVIEW? PLZ? NO1 REVIEND MY LAST CHAPTER AND IM DYING…TELL ME SUMTHING!)


End file.
